1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a remote supporting apparatus that performs an operation for projecting an image on a predetermined projection region in cooperation with another device, a remote supporting system that includes the remote supporting apparatus, and a remote supporting method to be utilized in the remote supporting apparatus.
2. Related Art
During presentations, images of materials (slides) prepared with presentation software in personal computers (PCs) are often projected on screens by projectors.
In such image processing, an image sent from a remote place is projected with a projector, an image of the screen having the image projected thereon is recorded, and the image information obtained through the recording is transmitted to a remote place. Alternatively, a picture drawn by a user with a pen or the like is displayed on an electronic whiteboard at own site, and a picture that is originally drawn on an electronic whiteboard is also displayed at another site and is received and converted by a communication controller on the electronic whiteboard at the own site.